


Olicity Drabbles

by Purselover2



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purselover2/pseuds/Purselover2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place for me to put the drabbles that go through my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ducking into a storage closet, Oliver handed Felicity the bag he had brought with him from her apartment. 

"I got everything you asked for." He tried really hard to not think about searching through her underwear drawer. It was almost his undoing. He had never seen so many colors and types before. There did appear to be more green than any other color, but he filed that away to process later. 

Felicity was laying the items out on the shelf. Shoes, bra, panties...holding up the panties, she sighed. 

"Oliver these aren't the panties I asked for. They won't work with this dress."

"You said red, I grabbed red."

"I said red THONG. These are boy briefs. They won't work. This dress is really tight and you'll be able to see the lines of them." She knew she should have gone home and gotten the stuff herself, but he had insisted. Now here she was in a storage closet trying to redress so they could blend in to a party. 

Oliver had pretty much stopped listening at thong, but he thought he had heard tight. He was doomed. "I'm sorry. I didn't know it mattered. But it's too late now. We have to get out of here and out into the crowd if we are going to catch a glimpse of this guy."

"Fine. Turn around and I'll get dressed." 

Oliver turned around and tried to not let his mind think about what was going on behind him. 

Finally after what seemed like eternity Felicity declared herself ready. Turning around he made a note of how beautiful she looked. She stuffed her clothes back into the bag and left them in the corner to retrieve later. 

Oliver looked closer as she walked by him. 

"See you were worried for nothing. I can't see the lines."

Stoping she turned to him. "You can't see the lines Oliver because there are no lines to see."

He swallowed hard. "You mean?"

"Yes." She walked out the door. 

He followed quickly. He was right. He was doomed.


	2. Drabble 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel the need to explain this one. I've been through the emotional ringer since the last episode. My brain loves coming up with all kinds of scenarios and what I would do's. 
> 
> I know Felicity would probably never leave him, but during part of my processing this came out. So please indulge me. :-) 
> 
> No beta so all mistakes are mine.

Felicity sat at her desk still not able to get her mind to stop thinking about what she had seen. 

Her mind could either be a curse and a blessing. Today it was being a curse. She couldn't get it to stop replaying the image of Oliver ripping Sara's clothes off. 

She had found the footage by accident. She had a habit of reviewing it every once in a while. 

She could have stopped the playback when she realized what was going to happen. But she hadn't. She had watched until the moment she was certain Oliver wasn't going to stop. Wasn't going to change his mind.

What he didn't realize was that by doing this he was setting in motion an event he would never expect. 

If she was glad about anything it was that she knew. She knew three things. One that she didn't have any hope of being with Oliver. Two that Oliver Queen was a liar. And three, that she could no longer stay in Starling City. 

First though she needed him to look her in the eye and admit it. Turning to where he worked out she called out for him. 

"Oliver?"

He stopped immediately and came over to her. He couldn't help but notice she had been quiet the last couple of days. He tried to not think on it too much or else he would begin to believe that something was wrong. Really wrong. And that something could be wrong with Felicity was a reality he never wanted to explore. 

"Hey. What's up?" He smiled. His smile he seemed to reserve just for her. 

"I am going to ask some questions. They are yes or no questions. I do not want elaborations or explanations. And I need the truth."

"Of course. I'll always tell you the truth Felicity. Always." She snorted and his since of dread increased. 

"You slept with Sara?"

"I.."

"Stop. Yes or no?"

"Felicity..."

"Yes or No?"

"Yes"

"You're with her?"

"Yes"

"You care about her?"

"Yes"

"Goodbye Oliver". She stood and started to make her way to the stairs. 

He quickly followed. "Felicity. You can't leave." He made a move to touch her. She immediately pulled back to avoid to him which hurt more than he cared to admit. 

"I can leave and I am. You'll have my resignation from Queen Consolidated in the morning." She turned and started up the stairs. 

"At least tell me why." It sounded like begging. He didn't care. 

Turning around, she looks him in the eye. "Because you are a liar."


End file.
